Seven Months
by an awesome blossom
Summary: It's been seven months since Link and Ilia last saw each other...


**Seven Months  
**by an awesome blossom

_It's been seven months since Link and Ilia last saw each other... Seven months. Did you catch that? It's been seven months. Se-that's right, seven. Months. Seven months. ...How long as has it been? Eight?_

Written January 2007 and finished haphazardly July 2007. "The Legend of Zelda" is property of the good folks at Nintendo.

* * *

"Ilia." 

"What?"

"It's been about seven months since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Seven months since you've visited us as a break from your new life in Castle Town... Sure, it's been seven months."

"Listen, Ilia...it's not like that."

"Of course it isn't. Now help me distribute the feed."

---

He didn't come around very much to visit his hometown. Too busy serving the Queen everyone guessed. They were proud of him, so proud. And so was she. She had witnessed firsthand Link's amazing bravery and heroism; she was incredibly proud of him for putting himself to noble good in directly serving the Queen.

But at the same time she was rather lonely, her childhood friend taken from her by...what was it? Duty? The common good? A woman far prettier than she could ever aspire to be? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was ensured that the man she wanted most to be near to was never there.

---

"So. It's been, you know...seven months..."

"You keep saying that."

"Well, it's true."

"You'd think for someone who never comes around, well, you'd think that you'd try to, you know, not broadcast the fact that you haven't come to see us for about _seven months_."

"I've been busy."

"Of course. You always are."

"...I _am_ always busy."

"I know. That's why I said that you were."

---

He had an odd look on his face, like he had something to say but he couldn't say it right. After a few moments of looking and feeling awkward, he admitted that it _had_ been a while and that he really missed her.

Perhaps she said something sarcastic in response, perhaps she didn't. He wasn't quite listening as she leaned over to give the goats more feed. It wasn't that he caught a glimpse of cleavage or anything - no, never with Ilia who frequently wore modest tops - but to see her curves outlined was rather nice.

---

"You know...it's been seven months..."

"You're like a broken record, you know?"

"Last time we saw each other..."

"...Was seven months, right?"

"Maybe."

---

She chuckled and gave him a warm smile before turning her back on him to pet a nearby goat. This change in Ilia-view was not particularly unpleasant to Link who was experiencing some longing from the memory of past encounters with Ilia. Well, it meant that he could stare at her ass as much as he liked without reprimand. He leaned against a post in the barn and crossed his arms as he remembered the last time they saw each other, seven months ago. A passionate encounter in the forest spring. He had been hinting at a repeat of that but he resigned himself to thinking that it probably wasn't meant to be this time around.

Ilia looked up from petting the goat - still not facing him - and began to back up, like her mind was elsewhere and her body was simply searching for a place to lean against. She found that as she backed into Link.

---

"Oh, sorry!"

"Why?"

"For, um, _backing into you_?"

"It's alright with me. You?"

"I guess..."

"Well, do you guess or do you know?"

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know."

"What do you know, then?"

"That you're being a little annoying right now."

"...Sorry."

"And that...I really missed being in your arms."

"Since it's been..."

"..._Seven months_?"

"Right."

---

She shook her head and then, after a moment's decision, leaned her head against his chest as his arms came up around and engulfed her. Accepting this turn of events as favorable, she sighed and tried to hear for his heartbeat. What she got instead was the knowledge that one of his hands had risen and cupped her breast.

Talking about seven months, feeling her up...yeah, she knew what he was after. Was she offended? Not really. Saddened? Maybe, just a little. Aroused? Well, he would just have to find that out, now wouldn't he?

---

"Mm."

"Oh good..."

"What?"

"Um. Nothing, really."

"Relieved I'm accepting your advances?"

"Something like that."

---

Smirking, she turned around in his arms and leaned up. Instantly he leaned down and their lips met tentatively at first but then buried themselves deep in a desperate sort of passion. At once Link knew he wasn't wrong, that she wanted it as much as he did. Just perhaps she did a better job at hiding it.

It was an open kiss so it was one less fumbled move that Link had to perform, sending his tongue into her mouth. Which she accepted, to his pleasure, and sent her own to occupy his mouth. His hands migrated from the small of her back to the large of front, and she withdrew her tongue once to giggle before launching into an open moan. Her hands ran from the back of his neck to his chest, and as she leaned against him more - pressed flush against him more like it - she felt his need, felt her own, felt that the goats were in for a show, probably. Providing everything went well since it had been, you know,

---

"...seven months."

"At least it hasn't been seven _years_, Link."

"At least."

"Which this isn't."

"Which what isn't?"

"You know. _This_."

"Heh, right..."

---

She felt a protrusion of Link protruding into her space and it seemed as odd as the first time they were together. Granted, she knew more about it now. Knew more of what it did and what it was capable of doing. It was nice in that respect. But still terribly strange to feel. Oh well. Perhaps since Link began his journey, what started out to be a simple trip to the Castle to deliver a simple sword, she had seen enough strangeness in her life to willingly embrace it. Which is what she did, much to his pleasure.

Then Fado popped in to check on the goats.

**End**


End file.
